Etrian Odyssey Wiki:Manual of Style/Rewrite
This Manual of Style outlines a standard of clean, consistent formatting for articles on this wiki. The formatting described here is a guideline and can be overridden where circumstances warrant it. These guidelines will never be unerringly perfect for every situation. However, please try your best to keep to the advice outlined in this article so others may use your edits as an example when creating and editing their own articles. These guidelines are a summary of the most important guidelines for this wiki, but a more expansive set of style guidelines can be found on Wikipedia at Wikipedia Manual of Style. General Article Layout *Don't start the article with a heading; this is redundant and unnecessary *The first sentence of the article should contain the subject name in bold. *Articles should be written in third person. *Headings should not be linked. *Linking should be limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase. *Use the wikitable class for tables whenever possible since they are already formatted and styled nicely. *External links should be placed under a level 2 heading ( XYZ ) Article Specific Layouts Monsters *For monsters featuring in a single game: **Begin with a Template:Monsterbox, completed with as much information as available ***Place "???" or "Unknown" for any info not available **Below the Monsterbox, add a description of the monster and it's location. ***Bold the name of the monster using Monster Name **If applicable, add a section for strategy. **If applicable, add a section for skills/attacks. **If applicable, add a section for conditional drops. ***If the conditional drop prevents the player from receiving the other items, state so. **If applicable, add a section for trivia. **If applicable, add a section for related monsters. ***Related monsters are monsters that look like the monster which the article features. Also, if the monster which the article features can summon other monsters or is summoned by other monsters, add those monsters to the related monsters section as well. ***All monsters listed in the Related Monsters section should be presented as a link, even if they have occured in the article before. *For monsters featuring in multiple games: **For each monster, begin with a level 2 heading containing the monster name and the game the monster came from. ***The following format is most commonly used: MonsterName (Etrian Odyssey II) ***When a monster is from Etrian Odyssey I, put "Etrian Odyssey" instead of "Etrian Odyssey I". **Then add a Template:Monsterbox, completed with as much information as available ***Place "???" or "Unknown" for any info not available **Below the Monsterbox, add a description of the monster and it's location. ***Bold the name of the monster using Monster Name **If applicable, add a section for strategy. **If applicable, add a section for skills/attacks. **If applicable, add a section for conditional drops. ***If the conditional drop prevents the player from receiving the other items, state so. **If applicable, add a section for trivia. **If applicable, add a section for related monsters. ***Related monsters are monsters that look like the monster which the article features. Also, if the monster which the article features can summon other monsters or is summoned by other monsters, add those monsters to the related monsters section as well. ***All monsters listed in the Related Monsters section should be presented as a link, even if they have occured in the article before. **Add a after each monster. This assures proper spacing for monsterboxes and the like. Stratums *Include a picture of the stratum art *Include a video to the stratum background music Games *Begin with a Template:Gamebox, completed with as much information as available Classes *Include a table of its skills